


The Forgotten

by EvelynGrace87



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Action/Adventure, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynGrace87/pseuds/EvelynGrace87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Legend of the Seeker fan fic told from Cara’s POV. After finding the stone of tears and saving the Midlands, Richard and Kahlan are married at Aydindril, where Kahlan is restoring some order until they find a way to destroy Darken Rahl again. What they don’t expect is a new unforeseen foe that targets Cara.</p><p>* I don't own these characters, just madly in love with writing about them.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I let out a sigh as I took the flowers from the servant. Kahlan wanted the roses from the garden that apparently Magda Searus had planted. It’s not that I did not want to get the flowers; I just felt I would be of better use guarding the palace. I am sure some individual would like to crash the wedding of the Seeker and Mother Confessor. I certainly would not let that happen.

I opened the door to Kahlan’s room, and could not help but smile. She looked beautiful. I walked over and handed her the flowers. She let out the sigh this time.

“What?” I asked, confused. “Aren’t these the right flowers?” I looked at them, they seemed pretty enough. They were as red as my leather, my new leather. It felt nice to have new leather. I had a great respect for my old leather, and kept it, but there was nothing like crisp new leather to make me feel even more like the Mord’Sith I was.

“No they are,” she turned from the mirror to look at me. Concern etched her face.

“If you are worried about Richard leaving you at the altar, I assure you he is there waiting anxiously,” I told her. She gave me a small smile.

“I cannot get my hair to look right and I’m not sure I choose the right dress,” she started mumbling.

“You could walk down that aisle in a flour sack and leaves in your hair and Richard would still drool all over himself,” I told her, crossing my arms- she was being ridiculous. Then she laughed.

“Thank you, Cara,” she stood up to hug me. I froze for a moment. I still was not used to this sort of friendship, but I would not trade it for anything.

“Well,” I broke from the hug. “You better hurry, or Richard will lose his wits.” Kahlan smiled again and took the flowers from me. She gathered her skirt as we walked outside her room and down the hallway. I could her anxious breathes as she walked, and her heels clicking against the polished marble floor.

We reached the room before the balcony. I could see Zedd waiting to marry them, and Richard smiling like a fool. Kahlan squeezed my hand as she stepped outside to the loud cheers of the crowd that gathered. I slipped to the side to keep watch as my two friends finally received what they deserved. Nothing would get past me if something tried to stop their wedding.

***

Happiness and love are not strong emotions for me, but the immense pride and swelling in my chest as I watched Richard and Kahlan dance for the first time as husband and wife- must be those emotions. I felt Zedd next me, well, more like heard him chomping on some sort of food.

“I couldn’t be happier right now,” Zedd said to me, grinning from ear to ear.

“They deserve nothing less,” I responded, my eyes still scanning the crowd for any issues.

“Relax, Cara, we have guards keeping watch,” he gave me a playful nudge. “You should eat, drink, dance…”

“I don’t dance,” I quickly responded. I told him that before, but he seemed to forget. Zedd bellowed a laugh.

“You should try it sometime,” he winked at me.

“No thank you,” I crossed my arms and pursed my lips. The only type of dancing I do is when I dance with my agiels against a foe.

The crowd erupted as the song ended and my two friends began mingling in the crowd. I walked the room, still watching and being preparing for anything. Yes, guards were around but no one could compare to a Mord’Sith. Reaching the far end of the ballroom, I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Richard smiling at me.

“Relax, Cara. We have protection,” He asked, handing me a glass of wine. I raised an eyebrow and nodded to one of the armored men at the doorway.

“You think he is better than a Mord’Sith?” I asked him, taking the wine.

“You do have your own special skills,” Richard laughed.

“Congratulations, Richard. You both deserve this more than anyone I know,” I told him softly. He reached over and hugged me. Damn these people and their hugs. Couldn’t he just thank me and continue on? I gave him a quick hug back.

“You should dance,” he told me.

“Why does no one remember I do not dance?” I asked him, annoyance hinted in my voice.

“Don’t look now but one of my insufficient guards is staring at you,” Richard smiled.

“He is frightened, no doubt,” I glanced over my shoulder to see some tall blonde man looking at me. He quickly changed his eye gaze when I glared at him. I turned back around to find Kahlan smiling as her and Richard laughed. “What?” I asked.

“Maybe he’ll ask you to dance,” Kahlan winked. I rolled my eyes, and took my wine glass elsewhere. I could still hear them laughing as I sauntered off. Really, those two. They were already like two love birds, now they were new newlyweds. Dear spirits, help us all.

***

The night went by quickly. The final guests were leaving, less people for me to keep an eye on. I found Kahlan looking out the window, waving at the guests as they were leaving. The Mother Confessor giving her people joy and kindness in such a simple gesture.

“I met some wonderful people tonight,” Kahlan told me as she waved the last of her guests good bye. “But I am looking forward to spending some time with Richard,” she smiled to herself.

“I am sure you are,” I gave her a witty smile back. Kahlan blushed. Richard came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist to steal a kiss. I took this as my queue to leave.

“Good night Seeker and Mother Confessor,” I told them and walked off to check the perimeter once more before I went to bed. Spirits knows what those guards were doing.

***

The sun hit my face and I jolted awake. I overslept. Not something I intended to do, perhaps that glass a wine was the culprit. I quickly dressed and holstered my agiels. I walked down the hallway quickly, checking on the guards, they avoided my gaze. I smiled to myself. I preferred fear in them. I passed a room and halted. Zed was sitting at a table, eating. What else is new? He had a book on his lap, covering it in crumbs.

“Hello, Cara,” he smiled up at me between bites.

“Doing some light reading?” I leaned up against the door way.

“You could say that,” he laughed.

“Anything I need to be concerned over?” I stiffened. It always made me nervous when Zedd had his nose in a book. I did not like magic nor what it could do. I honestly hoped nothing was going on he was not letting me in on.

“Do not be concerned, Cara. I assure you I would alert you,” Zedd told me. “I was-” He stopped speaking as I turned to see that blonde guard behind me. I eyed him.

“Wizard Zorrander, I am sorry to interrupt,” he gave Zedd a bow, ignoring me. I straightened up and looked at him.

“What was so important, guard?” I growled at him. He had no right to go pass me. I am the protector of this palace, Mord’Sith. A force to be reckoned with.

“I was going to go to the Seeker and Mother Confessor, but-”

“Leave them be,” I hissed. He turned to me.

“But,” he looked agitated as he continued on. I must have offended him somehow. Good. “I came to find you instead.” He looked at me.

“What is it then?” I crossed my arms.

“There is someone here to see you,” he told me, worry now etching his face.

“Who?” I asked him. Why was he being so cryptic?

“A little girl. She says she is your niece,” the guard told me. I froze. My niece? What we she doing here? And why was she alone?


	2. Chapter 2

***

“Take us to her,” Zedd quickly stood up, abandoning his sandwich. I stared at the guard for a moment, taking in the information. I then quickly followed Zedd and the guard. Anxiety was building in my chest. I had met my nieces once and they were scared to death of me. Normally, that was something I would be proud of. How was I supposed to help someone, a child? I was better equipped to torture then nurture.

Our boots pounded down the hallway as we walked to the room where she was. We entered the main receiving room. She was sitting on a chair, while a female servant was giving her some bread and water. She was covered in dirt, her hair was tangled, and her feet were bleeding through her shoes. Her one hand was holding the bread while the other was tight fisted around a doll of some sort. She heard our boots and looked up and met my eyes. She did not move, I am not sure who is more frightened- me or her.

“Dear spirits,” I whispered to myself.

“She looks she has been through the underworld,” the guard turned a soft gaze to me.

“I believe you’re done here,” I huffed at him. I am not sure why, but he rubbed me the wrong way when he ignored me only moments ago. Now he wanted to hold a conversation.

“I want to help,” he stared back at me. I rolled my eyes and followed Zedd slowly towards my niece. I then heard frantic footsteps coming down another hallway. Richard and Kahlan emerged. Who bothered them? When I find out, I will have a word with them.

“Is this her?” Kahlan came up besides me. The servant had moved as Zedd knelt down to speak to my niece.

“Yes,” I responded stiffly. I did not like this situation at hand. I put one hand on an agiel in comfort.

“Hello, dear girl. My name is Zedd,” he smiled at her. Her big blue eye looked up at him. She was no more than five. “What is your name?”

“Gabriella,” she responded softly. “My mommy and daddy and sissy used to call me Gabby.”

“Nice to meet you, Gabriella,” Zedd shook her small hand. “How did you get here?” I wasn’t sure I wanted to know the answer. Kahlan was gripping Richard’s hand, I was not sure if it was in fright for Gabriella or what she may tell us.

“They died,” Gabriella began crying. She wiped her nose on what was left of her sleeve. My heart started pounding. My sister and most of her family were dead. Shouldn’t I be crying? All I found was confusion and anger inside of me. I wanted to scream or hit someone. I just stood there, instead, not knowing what to do. The last part of a life I may have had was gone, except for the small little girl sitting feet from me. 

“How?” Richard’s smooth voice rang out.

“I don’t know,” she replied softly, appearing a little frightened of Richard. “One day these strange hooded people came. Then mommy, daddy, and sissy started acting strange. They wouldn’t play with me, they did not move from bed, they didn’t eat with me, and then I-” Gabriella’s sobs overcame her. Kahlan rushed over and put a comforting arm around her. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Kahlan and cried into her white dress. Richard knelt down besides Zedd. I did not move. I had no idea how to comfort this child. Richard and Kahlan seemed natural at it.

“What else can you remember?” Kahlan asked her softly, running her hand over Gabriella’s hair.

“I woke up and they did not move,” she sniffed. “I cried and they did not move. The sun came and went a full time before I went outside. I tried to find my friends and family, but no one was alive anymore,” Gabriella cried again.

“Then what did you do?” Kahlan asked.

“I tried to remember family that did not live with me,” Gabriella looked up at Kahlan. “Mommy used to talk about Aunt Cara and how she helped the Mother Confessor and Seeker, and how proud she was of her. I thought maybe I could find her.” I stared at her. My sister was proud of me? Was that possible?

“You are very brave,” Richard smiled at her. “How did you find us?”

“I just started walking and then I heard people talking about their upcoming wedding. I asked a fruit seller where it was and he told me if I kept going straight, I would eventually find a big palace. Are you the Seeker and Mother Confessor?” She asked them wide eyed. 

“We are and we are very proud of you,” Kahlan smiled at her. She grinned back. “You survived your journey and found us.”

“I wish my mommy and daddy and sissy were here,” Gabriella then cried again. Kahlan’s shoulder must be wet by now. All this crying, crying did nothing. I learned that a long time ago. 

“Gabriella, can you tell me anything more about these hooded people? What did they look like, say, or do?” Zedd asked her. I appreciated him trying to be gentle with her, but if he needed the information so desperately, why didn’t he just ask her point blank.

“Well,” she sniffed, now sitting on Kahlan’s lap. “I could not see their faces. The hood was always down. But their voices scared me.”

“Why did they scare you?” Richard asked her, now kneeling next to Zedd. I felt a little out of place. Everyone was crowded around my niece, except me. I just could not find the strength to move and try and comfort a child I did not really know. 

“Their voices were so mean sounding,” Gabriella told them. “And then they touched my mommy and daddy and sissy when my daddy told them to leave.”

“Was it the next day they stopped playing with you and being themselves?” Zedd asked. I could tell he was worried, but not trying to let anyone else know. The way he was clenching his jaw made me hold my agiel tighter. This sounded like magic at play.

“Yes,” she wiped her tears with her dirty hand.

“Do you know if they went to everyone’s houses?” Zedd added another question. 

“I don’t know, it was night time when they came,” Gabriella responded.

“They did not touch you?” Zedd inquired. She shook her head “no”, her blond curly hair bouncing with her head.

“I was by the fireplace with Misty and Amanda,” she told him.

“Who are they?” Kahlan asked.

“Amanda is my doll,” Gabriella showed Kahlan the wooden doll in her hand. “And Misty is my cat,” Gabriella pointed to the window on my left. Sure enough, a black cat was sitting there, watching everything. I had not even noticed.

“She is quit the cat,” Richard chuckled. 

“She kept me safe,” Gabriella told Lord Rahl. “She hissed when those hooded people came. I should have warned my parents and sissy.” Tears stung her eyes again.

“None of this is your fault,” Kahlan looked her in the eyes. “You’re safe now and we will help you.” Gabriella bit her bottom lip and melted into Kahlan’s arms as Kahlan hugged her tightly. She and Richard exchanged worried looks. “Gabriella-“

“Can you call me Gabby?” She sniffed.

“Of course,” Kahlan smiled. “Gabby, would you like to take a bath? Perhaps a new dress as well?” Gabby nodded her head enthusiastically. The older female servant came over and took Gabriella down a hallway. She appeared to be happy at the thought of a new dress and a bath. The cat followed her swiftly down the hallway as well. 

As soon as the footsteps of the servant and Gabriella had faded, Zedd stood up.

“You know what it is, don’t you?” I finally spoke, my mouth dry and my voice a little strained. 

“Yes,” his voice was quiet and his face still lined with worry.

“Tell us, we need to know how to fix this,” Richard told him.

“Not sure how easy this will be my boy, or if it can even be down,” Zedd looked at him. Kahlan stood up, standing next to Richard and slipping her hands in hers. “They are the forgotten.”

“The forgotten?” Kahlan furrowed her eyebrows. “I have never heard of them.”

“I do not remember much, but when I was a wizard in training we studied all forms of dark magic,” Zedd continued on. “One of these forms was eternal curses. A wizard with subtractive magic can create a curse for anyone, and any amount of people.”

“So they are cursed?” Richard asked.

“If what Gabby says is true,” Zedd replied.

“It is,” I suddenly blurted, finding the need to speak up for my niece. “I mean, she sounded as if she knew what she was speaking about.” Kahlan gave me a small smile. 

“So what are they then?” Richard inquired further.

“I cannot remember everything,” Zedd looked out the window in thought. “But they have a powerful curse, causing death and destruction wherever they go. I do not remember the specifics or who they were. I just remember they had been banished to the underworld by a great wizard before me. I will need to research and find out the details."

“If they were banished, how did they get out?” Kahlan asked.

“That would be the question,” Zedd turned to them and sighed. I do not like when Zedd sighs.

***


	3. Chapter 3

“Let’s go to the library and see if we can figure some of this out,” Richard ran his fingers through his hair. Zedd nodded his agreement to Richard’s words.

“Perhaps we should go check on Gabriella,” Kahlna looked at me, her blue eyes penetrating through me.

“I would be better serving Lord Rahl,” I stiffened at her suggestion. Did she seriously think I should go check on my niece? Did she not see the awkwardness earlier?

“Cara, she is your niece. She needs you,” Kahlan pleaded with me. She was trying to make me feel guilty, wasn’t she? I pursed my lips together.

“Go with her,” Richard spoke up, looking at me.

“Is that an order, Lord Rahl?” I asked him, all my muscles on edge. My muscles were in their fight or flight mode, over a small blonde hair little girl.

“Does it need to be?” He locks eyes with me. I gulp. How was I to answer that? I know I should want to go comfort her, but I have no idea how. If she wanted to go hunt for stags, I would be comfortable. If she wanted to learn how to use an agiel, I would be comfortable. However, she wants me to be an aunt to her. Perhaps there was a book on that? Because I was clueless and not one muscle in my body knew how to react.

“No,” I responded hastily.

“We’ll find you as soon as we discover anything,” Richard gave Kahlan a quick kiss. Him and Zedd walked down the opposite hallway, the annoying general was left besides me. Fabulous.

“Do you need anything before I leave, Mother Confessor?” He asked her.

“No, thank you General Vice,” Kahlan gave him a smile. He nodded, looked at me and walked out of the palace. I rolled my eyes.

“Oh, he is not that bad,” Kahlan told me.

“To each their own opinion,” I responded.

“Let’s go,” Kahlan started walking down the hallway I came from. I stood there for a moment, hoping she was jesting. She was not. I jogged to catch up with her. She was walking with a purpose. Kahlan was a mother at heart, I knew this.

We walk in silence down several hallways to where the servant took Gabriella. I had so many objections to this, but I did not know where to start. And I knew Kahlan would not listen o any of it. She was determined for me to be an aunt to my niece. I know Kahlan well enough to know she will not give up on me.

We stopped in front of a large door. I could hear the servant and Gabriella talking behind the large door. Kahlan is about to go inside, when I desperately grab her arm.

“We both know I am not good at this,” I tell her softly.

“Cara,” she replies with empathy in her eyes. “I know. But this little girl needs you. No matter how much you want to believe otherwise, she needs you. She went through horror watching her family die. She has dealt with something many adults could not handle. I know you understand that feeling,” Kahlan’s words flooded my memory of my first months in Mord’Sith training. I released her arm and stiffened. Yes, I knew pain. That was not news.

“She needs a mother, not a Mord’Sith,” I retorted.

“Richard and I will do all we can for her, but you are her family, there is a special bond there,” Kahlan meets my eyes. They are begging for me to trust her. “Besides,” a small smile erupts from her lips. “You need to learn to be around children.” My brow creases in confusion. Then I understand.

“How do you know already?” I ask her, shock and confusion caressing my face.

“Part of my confessor magic,” she explains.

“Does Richard know?” I ask.

“Not yet, I will tell him soon,” Kahlan’s smile is wider now. I can see the immense joy in her face. It lifts my heart a bit to see her so happy. She and Richard deserve it more than anyone realizes.

“Congratulations, Mother Confessor,” I give her a smile. She squeezes my hands and opens the door without any warning. Give me a baneling any day; my heart is racing more going into the room of a five year old.

***

The servant was sitting on a chair, brushing Gabriella’s hair. She beamed when we walked in.

“Mother Confessor! Aunt Cara!” She ran over to us. Kahlan knelt down to hug her. The servant slipped out of the room, allowing us to be alone.

“You look lovely, Gaby!” Kahlan held her out to look at her new dress. Oh no, I think to myself. Is she going to hug me next? What do I do? I feel myself stiffen as Gabriella comes toward me. She looks up at me, her blue eyes so similar to mine. Kahlan nods at me, indicating me to hug Gabriella. I slowly knee down and Gabriella throws her small arms around my neck. I give her a quick hug.

“I was so scared you were mad at me, Aunt Cara,” she tells me as she steps away and looks at me. My heart skips a beat for a moment. How could she think that? Perhaps my aloofness is the culprit but it has nothing to do with her. It is who I am.

“Of course not,” I quickly tell her and stand up.

“Really?” She asks me.

“Really,” I respond.

“I did not want you to think I got mommy and daddy and sissy killed,” she softly says, clutching her doll.

“None of it was your fault,” I look at her hardly. How could she even think that?

“Bad magic is at play,” Kahlan speaks up.

“I miss them,” Gabriella suddenly says, her voice cracking.

“They will always love you,” Kahlan tells her. Gaby nods, only a few tears escaping. I was expecting a waterfall. She is strong than I realized. “Are you tired?” Kahlan asks her. She nods her head.

“I did not sleep much, even with Misty near me,” Gabriella tells us. “I was afraid something would get us.”

I forgot about Misty. She was curled up on the bed, staring at us. What is with that cat?

“A nap then?” Kahlan looks at her. Gaby nods and yawns. She then turned to me.

“Will you tuck me in for a nap, Aunt Cara?” I freeze. She wants me to be like a mother? Is she serious? Does she know who and what I am? I guess she does not, she met me once. Kahlan looks at me, her eyes encouraging me. I nodded, not finding any words. Gabriella scampered to the bed and nestled under the covers, waiting for me. I could see the huge grin on Kahlan’s face. I rolled my eyes at her and walked over to the bed.

“Get some sleep, Gabriella,” I tell her. Sounds more like an order than a request.

“Aunt Cara?” She yawns.

“Yes?”

“Will you please call me Gaby?”

“Yes.”

She smiles at me as she yawns and gives me another hug before rearranging herself in the bed. I watch her as she shuts her eyes and drifts off to sleep. I frown at the thought of her not sleeping for many days. Misty is also asleep now. I am grateful for that strange cat.

Kahlan and I tiptoe out of the room as the servant returns to keep watch on Gaby.

“I am proud of you,” Kahlan tells me. I shrug my shoulders. I was not made for this, but I guess I could try. For my sister.

I turn my head as I hear boots coming down the hallway in a hurry. That annoying general returns. Seriously!

“Mother Confessor, Mistress Cara,” he bows quickly to us. “Lord Rahl has sent me to find you. He requests you both in the library, immediately.”

“Thank you, general,” Kahlan tells him as we head back down the hallway in a hurry. Richard and Zedd must have found something important to request us in such a hurry. My heart thumps in my chest.

***


	4. Chapter 4

***

I am anxious as we reach the library where Richard and Zedd sit, staring at the books in front of them. I cannot read their expressions well. Not a good sign.

“Close the door as you leave,” Richard instructs the general, who bows and leaves us four in the library.

“What did you find?” Kahlan asks him calmly. I want to scream the question at him. I despise magic for more than one reason.

“I found some information on the forgotten,” Zedd replies.

“What information?” I snap. We get it, you found information. Tell us what it is, Wizard! He likes to play waiting games. The suspense is already built; I do not need any more.

“I was correct in my memory of them being a cursed people,” Zedd tells us. “These people were originally a small town near the People’s Palace. It appears they were against the Rahl ruler at the time. He found out,” Zedd looks at us all. I try not to, but I shiver in anticipation for where this is going. “He had one of his wizard’s use subtractive magic to punish them.”

“Why not just kill them and be done with it?” I ask. If only people would follow that simple rule, a lot of curses and ridiculous nonsense would be averted.

“Because he was a Rahl and wanted to do something to put fear into anyone that went against him,” Richard spoke up. I could tell by the hurt in his voice, he did not like being a Rahl. Kahlan walked over to him and squeezed his shoulder.

“He had this wizard…whose I cannot find currently…curse them. Very few curses of this magnitude have ever been done. This wizard must have had some great connection to subtractive magic. I wish I knew what it was,” Zedd looked down at his book, frustrated.

“What else?” I ask.

“From what I gather from the short information here, he placed an undead curse on them,” Zedd looked at me.

“Like banelings?” I look back at him.

“No. Worse,” he sighs.

“Worse than banelings?” Kahlan now looks at Zedd.

“They cannot die. A baneling will die when they do not fulfill their agreement to the Keeper. These cursed individuals have an undead body they roam around in, cursing others to join them,” Zedd conintued.

“Misery loves company,” Richard adds.

“So, they touch people and they join them in roaming the earth, undead?” I cross my arms.

“Yes,” Zedd responds sadly.

“Why?” Kahlan furrows her brow.

“That is all they have to do. Collect people to join them and be miserable with them. Their souls are trapped within their undead bodies. The subtractive magic holds them prisoner. Their only desire is to grow in numbers, to try and fill the void of being forgotten and it pleases the Keeper,” Zedd explains.

“What do you mean by fill the void of being forgotten?” I am confused.

“Think about it, their souls are trapped- forgotten. They have no souls, nothing that makes them happy, sad, angry, or anything that can make them feel. They are like a husk of their former selves,” Zedd responds to my question.

“You said earlier a wizard banished them to the underworld and they escaped,” Kahlan adds.

“I did. No one has seen these cursed souls in centuries. Wizard Molen did it, if my memory serves me correctly. He saw what Rahl had done and knew nothing good could come from it. He died not long after he did it,” Zedd said sadly.

“He died?” Kahlan asked.

“According to this,” Zedd pointed at the book in front of him. “I need more information. How he did it. What he used. But I would assume he died because the Rahl leader discovered what he did.”

“What Rahl leader was it?” I inquire.

“It does not say,” Zedd answers me. “I need more information. Not much in this library on the subject.” Aydindril had many vast libraries.

“Perhaps some of the other libraries?” Kahlan offered.

“I have been to the four libraries here, Kahlan, and this is the only one that contains anything on subtractive magic. Most of them are in regards to the histories of all the confessors.” Kahlan sighed, she knew this was true.

“Is there a way to release the individuals who were cursed?” I ask quietly.

“I am not sure,” Zedd replies sadly. “I need more information.”

“I know what we need to do,” Richard spoke softly. All eyes went to him.

“What is it, Richard?” Kahlan looked at him.

“We need books from the People’s Palace,” he looked up at her. What he should have said is that we need to contact Darken Rahl.

***

“Are you insane?” I suddenly blurt.

“I know,” Richard sighs. “But what choice do we have? He has access to this information and those forgotten will not care he is Darken Rahl. They will come for him too.”

“And what are you going to do?” I look at him. “Send Darken Rahl a nice flower basket with a note asking him to allow us into the People Palace unharmed?” I throw my hands up. Richard could seriously be thinking of asking Rahl for anything! Rahl would laugh in his face, if he did not try and kill him first.

“If Rahl starts having issues with these forgotten, I have a feeling he may agree to a short truce,” Richard stares at me.

“Doubtful,” I huff. “He wants us all dead or under his control. Not a truce.”

“But if he needs our help, he might,” Kahlan speaks up.

“This is a ridiculous idea and you all know it!” I practically shout at them. The thought of them being near that horrid man makes my skin crawl. To have him close to my friends, my niece…I want to scream at the very idea.

“It is, I will admit that,” Richard looks at me. “But we have no information here, Cara. How are we to protect people from something we know nothing about?”

“You’d have better luck with Shota!” I tell him.

“Not a bad idea.” Zedd furrows his brow in thought.

“How do we do that? Send a note on a carrier pigeon?” I scoff.

“Not a carrier pigeon,” Zedd chuckles. “But a magical way.”

“How?” Richard looks at his grandfather.

“A cloud,” Zedd winks back at him.

“Are you going to write a message on one?” I look at Zedd.

“In a way,” he smiles as he gets up. “Let’s go outside.” He opens the door and we all follow him outside. The general looks at us worriedly, no doubt wanting to know what we discussed.

“Thank you for keeping watch, General,” Richard speaks to him. “You may go back to your post.” Ha! I think to myself. Dismissed.

“Yes, Lord Rahl,” he replies as he claps his hand to his chest and leaves us. We walk swiftly behind Zedd as we make our way to one of the gardens. Several servants and guards bow to the Mother Confessor and Seeker as we walk by. As they should. If they didn’t, we would have a small discussion.

Zedd stops as we reach an open field of flowers in the garden. He starts whispering something and holds his hands towards the sky. In a matter of seconds a cloud has formed. A strange looking cloud, though. The cloud is small but sparkles in a way. Zedd finishes his whispered words. As he finishes, the cloud floats away.

“There,” he finally says and turns to us. “That cloud will reach Shota wherever she may be. It will alert her we need to ask her some questions. As much as I despise Shota, she is a better alternative to Darken Rahl.”

“Agreed,” I mumble. We all stare silently at the sky for a moment, lost in our own thoughts. My thoughts are interrupted by urgent footsteps. I turned to see that blasted general. Wasn’t he just dismissed? What is with him?

“I’m sorry, my Lord,” he bows quickly. “But I have some news.”

“Yes?” Richard looks at him in curiosity. Or is it annoyance? I like to think it is annoyance.

“When Gabriella discussed the forgotten this morning, I wrote to other generals throughout the Midlands that are on our side via journey book. I asked them if they knew anything about strange hooded people being seen, and people dying afterwards,” he quickly rambled.

“And?” I ask. What did he want? A medal?

“One of them wrote back with an instance,” the general said gravely. “And it was not far from here.” My heart stopped. Maybe he did deserve a medal.

***


	5. Chapter 5

“Where?” Richard quickly spoke, his eyes wide with worry. 

“About three days walk from here- in Caito,” the general replied. 

“We need to see if there are any survivors,” Richard told him.

“I can go at once,” the general told him.

“I need to go too,” Richard said him.

“Let him go,” I looked at Richard. Was he insane? He could seriously be thinking about going there. He was having the most outlandish ideas today. 

“I will go too,” Kahlan threaded her arm through Richard’s. I narrowed my eyes at her. She should not go, especially in her condition. Which Richard did not know about yet. If I was not afraid Kahlan would con-dar me, I would tell him just to stop her. 

“You should not go either,” I glared at Kahlan. She just met my gaze. 

“I will come as well, perhaps I can detect some magic and figure out what needs to be done,” Zedd added. I was amidst a throng of crazies! 

“Fine. I go too. You will need a Mord’Sith to protect against any magic,” I stiffened and looked at them. 

“What about Gabby?” Kahlan asked.

“I have faith in the servants and guards here that you chose,” I tell her.

“They are all honest and faithful,” Kahlan nodded in agreement.

“We will leave at sun up tomorrow,” Richard announced. 

“I will start preparing,” General Vice looked at Richard. “I will gather soldiers to accompany us as well.”

“Thank you,” Richard smiled at him. The general bowed and turned to leave. 

“I hope Shota finds us before we leave,” Zedd looked up at the sky. Even though that woman was a nuisance, I hope she did too.

***

I went to check on Gabby while the others went to begin their packing for our journey. I did not have much to pack. I slowly cracked the door open and peaked in. The servant quickly stood and excused herself to leave me with Gabby. I was about to object, but she was gone faster than I imagined. I sigh and started to walk but noticed Misty staring up at me.

“Excuse me,” I whisper at her and walk around her. 

“We need to talk,” I hear a female voice. My agiels spin quickly into my hands and I whip around, trying to find the source, and ready to strike. But I see nothing.

“For a Mord’Sith, you are not very bright,” the voice chuckled. I froze and looked down. Misty was talking to me. 

“I must have fallen asleep,” I look at the black cat.

“Maybe I should have talked to the Mother Confessor first,” Misty cocks her head.

“Is this magic?” I grip my agiels tighter. 

“Confessor magic,” Misty replies. Her voice is strong yet sweet. 

“I don’t understand,” I still grip my agiels. I am just glad we have not woken Gabby. 

“I was tried and offered confession or the life as an animal with my own soul,” Misty explains to me. “The wizard turned me into a cat.”

“Kahlan is the last confessor,” I furrow my brow. “And you do not look that old.”

“When the confessor and her wizard found I was not guilty he added a life lengthening spell,” the cat explains. The cat! I am talking to a cat. Dear spirits, I am loosing it. I may need to agiel myself.

“I did not know they did that,” I responded. Kahlan never mentioned anything about this, but then again- why would she?

“Can we see the Mother Confessor?” Misty asks and walks to the door. I nod, still a little in shock. The servant is waiting and quietly comes back in as we exit. Misty is behind me and I feel foolish walking down the hallway past the questioning looks of guards as the cat trots behind me. 

Kahlan and Richard said they were going to the east wing library to check on a few books. Kahlan had been hoping something may jump out at her. I see Kahlan and Richard looking at one of the walls of books. 

“How is Gabby?” Kahlan turns to me.

“She is still sleeping soundly,” I tell her. “But, uh…” I struggle for the words.

“What’s wrong?” Kahlan steps closer to me. 

“I have a talking cat to see you,” I quickly blurt and look down at Misty who jumps on the table that is between me and Kahlan. 

“Mother Confessor,” the cat bows. Richard looks at the cat in utter shock. 

***  
“You may rise,” Kahlan quickly tells her. 

“I explained to your Mord’Sith here that when a person faces confession they can choose to become an animal and keep their soul,” Misty sits.

“I have not seen this is a long time,” Kahlan looks are her curiously. Richard just stars in disbelief.

“Thirty years ago to be exact. Confessor Meela and Wizard Rynick,” she explains. “When they found I was not guilty, the wizard gave me a life lengthening spell.”

“What happened?” I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me. Misty lets out a sigh. Now I feel a bit guilty for asking. 

“I was twenty years old,” she starts off- sadness edged in her voice. “My father was a counselor in the town of Tirino. He arranged my marriage to another counselor’s son. I was not thrilled over this, but I loved my father and trusted his decision. I married the man, Thomas. He was kind and respected me. I grew to like him. However, his friend Charles did not like me. He tried to advance on me once when Thomas was away. I struck him across the face and ran,” she continues. “When Thomas returned home I ran to tell him what happened, but his friend had already gotten to him. He told Thomas I was unfaithful and ordered another counselor to take the case. Thomas would not even listen to me.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kahlan whispered. 

“At the trial Charles fabricated everything and no one but my father would believe me. I never understood why. The counselor condemned me to confession. I never saw my father cry until that day. I spent the night in the dungeon, waiting for the confessor to come. I was so hopeful she could tell them I was not lying. They drug me out to the arena where the confessor and wizard waited. The confessor looked me and she frowned. She could not read me,” Misty told us. 

“Why?” Kahlan asked. 

“Thomas found a Wizard to spell me so I was unreadable like a Mord’Sith,” she looked at Kahlan.

“Dark magic,” Richard added.

“Yes,” Misty nodded her furry head. “Something neither the confessor nor Wizard were familiar with. I could tell the Wizard knew something was wrong, but it was the confessor who had to make the decision. She offered me the life of an animal. I chose the cat. Her wizard turned me into the cat with a few simple words and that broke the spell. The confessor then could read me and told the town I was telling the truth. I never heard such silence.”

“That is awful,” Kahlan said sadly. 

“Thomas looked at me in utter confusion, but never said anything. I heard he remarried and Charles was banned from the town. My father cried every time he saw me. I eventually left and found the Confessor and stayed with her until she died. Then I roamed until Gabby found me by a creek. She was so sweet, I had to stay.”

We stood their in silence for a moment, taking in the story. I could not fathom what this cat, well person, went through.

“What is your name?” Richard asked Misty.

“It was Sarah, but Gabby likes Misty,” the cat smiled. Well, what you would constitute as a cat smiling. 

“Do you talk to Gabby?” I ask.

“No. You are the first humans I have spoken to since Confessor Meela,” she tells us. 

“You saw when the forgotten came?” I inquire.

“Yes,” she bows her head sadly. “I wish I could have protected them all.”

***  
“Can you tell us what happened?” Richard asked as Zedd came in the room, a snack in hand. Go figure. 

“Any luck?” He asked between mouthfuls. 

“You interrupted what may be a first hand account,” I inform him. Zedd furrowed his brow at me in confusion. 

“Who?” He asks.

“The cat,” I cannot help but grin. Zedd looks down at Misty who is sitting on the table. 

“Hello, Wizard,” she says.

“Bags! A confessed cat!” Zedd exclaims. I cannot help but stifle a laugh. I think I reacted better than he just did. “It has been a long time since I have met an animal such as yourself.”

“I gathered,” Misty laughs. 

“Before we were interrupted, you were going to tell us about the night the fallen came,” I remind her. 

“Yes. I may not be the best witness, since I was with Gabby. But I was asleep when a knock came at the door. I opened my eyes and saw her father answer the door. I could not see their faces, just dark cloaks and hoods covering their faces. The spoke softly and asked him if they cold come in. He sad he was sorry he did not have room. I believe he could tell they were no good. Your sister,” Misty looked at me, “went beside him and reconfirmed his story. Sissy was just curious to see who they were. I tried growling and spitting, but no one paid attention but Gabby. She just held me in her lap and tried to calm me.”

“How did they touch them?” Zedd asked. 

“They got rather angry and touched the three of them gently on the shoulder, telling them they would regret their disobedience. Then they left. It was the next day none of them got out of bed and did not speak. It was like an overnight illness. Gabby tried bringing them food and water but all they did was moan and cry. I had never seen anything like it,” she looked at us all.

“The dark magic was taking over, eating their souls,” Zedd said aloud to no one in particular. I bit my bottom lip. My sister had to suffer through that. She did not deserve that. She deserved an honorable death. Very few people deserved to have their soul eaten and become a soulless body. 

“When Gabby and I left the next day, bodies could be seen in the houses and some even on the streets,” Misty said sadly. 

“We have to stop this,” Richard said hardly. I could not agree with him more.

***


	6. Chapter 6

“We can examine Caito and determine what we can do and how we can do it,” Zedd gave Richard a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

“I agree, let us see what we can determine and figure it out from there,” Kahlan added.

“Will you stay with Gabby?” I look at Misty.

“Of course,” she nods. That made me feel a bit better. I was not thrilled with leaving her, but I was also not taking her to Caito. Honestly, I did not want to go or have the others go. Kahlan was pregnant and Richard was Lord Rahl. Why should they go?

I sighed to myself. I also understood why they wanted to go. This involved the people of the Midlands, Kahlan was the Mother Confessor and Richard was the Seeker. Zedd was also First Wizard. They had some sort of duty, didn’t they? I was here to protect them. I would always be there when they needed me. That was my duty. One day Richard would be the true Lord Rahl and I would see to it everyone knew it.

“I am going to check with General Vize to see how everything is coming,” Richard started walking towards the door. He gave Kahlan a quick kiss before heading out with Zedd in tow. Kahlan and I were left with Misty.

“If you do not mind, I am going to return to Gabby,” Misty said to us and jumped off the table.

“Thank you,” I told her. Misty nodded and bounded out the door. Kahlan and I immediately turned to one another.

“I had no idea confessors could do that,” I told her.

“Technically it is the wizard who does it,” Kahlan smiled.

“I wonder which is worse,” I think out loud and stare at the door Misty left through.

“I believe they both have their disadvantages,” Kahlan says as she sits back down to read the book she plucked from a shelf. I could kick myself. I know how Kahlan feels about her power. She is not always happy about what she has to do. I shift uncomfortably in my boots. “You can go help Richard, Cara, I am just going to be sitting here,” she gives me a smile.

“I am not leaving you unprotected,” I stiffen.

“I am capable,” Kahlan reminds me.

“I know. I just don’t want you to be down here alone,” I retort.

“Well, not completely alone,” she says with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

“When will you tell him?” I ask, curious more than anything. And not entirely sure I want to be in the room when she tells him. He is going to tackle hug someone, and I am not a fan of exuberant hugs.

“I am not sure I should,” Kahlan looks up at me. “He might not let me go.”

“I cannot argue with that point. I do not want you to go,” I frown. “But you are a grown woman and the Mother Confessor.”

“Valid point,” she sighs.

“Richard just loves you more than life and the thought of anything happening to you or his child frightens him beyond belief,” I tell her.

“I know,” she smiled widely. “And he knows I feel the same and cannot be separated from him.”

“Do what you think is best,” I tell her. 

“Thank you, Cara,” she reaches over the table to squeeze my hand.

“Need some help?” I ask and look at the books she has spread out on the table. I quickly change the subject; emotions are not my area of expertise.

“Please,” she slides a book towards me as I sit down.

***

I feel we have been in this library for years, when it has only been a few hours. I stand to stretch as Kahlan shuts another book. I assume Richard and Zedd are near done with securing supplies for the journey.

“Why don’t we go check on the boys and Gabby?” Kahlan says as she stretches. I nod and follow Kahlan out of the library and down the halls from where we came. We reach Gabby’s door as she emerges, rubbing her eyes.

“Aunt Cara! Kahlan!” She runs over and squeezes my legs. I freeze. What am I supposed to do now? Shake her off?

“Hello, Gabby,” I look down at her.

“How did you sleep?” Kahlan bends down to her level and steals a hug. Is that what you do to speak to children?

“Good! But…” she looks at Kahlan.

“But?” Kahlan raises her eyebrows.

“I am hungry again,” she says softly.

“Nothing wrong with that!” Kahlan smiles. “In fact, I know a certain wizard who knows his way around the kitchen well.” I snort. Zedd knowing the kitchen well is an under statement. Kahlan stands up and holds out her hand for Gabby. She takes it with a smile and holds out her other hand for me. I stop walking and look at Kahlan is distress. She just nods at me. She cannot be serious! We will be walking past guards! What will they think when I walk by holding the hand of a child! I don’t move. I panic. “Perhaps Aunt Cara should go ahead of us to see if she can catch Zedd?” Thank you, Kahlan. I met her eyes and walk in front of them. I am ashamed and relieved all at the same time.

***

We find Zedd and he escorts Gabby to his favorite stomping ground. Richard is going over final plans with us and General Vize. Couldn’t he find a different general? I do not know why he rubs me the wrong way. But he does. He should not upset a Mord’Sith.

“I will meet you at sun up at the stables, Lord Rahl,” the general says after Richard finishes speaking.

“I will see you then, general. Get some sleep,” Richard tells him. The general claps his hand to his chest and walks away. Thank the spirits.

“I think we all need to rest,” Kahln looks at Richard. He gives her a weak smile. He looks tired and stressed out a bit. Kahlan threads an arm through his and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. His eyes light up and they exchange that look. I know that look. They will not sleep much tonight.

Just as they are about to leave, Zedd returns with a giggly Gabby. He appears to be doing some sort of magic tricks for her. Kahlan and Richard tell her good night, leaving me with her and the bottomless stomach known as Zedd.

“I bet Aunt Cara will tuck you into bed,” Zedd winks at me. I should agiel him.

“I slept not that long ago, how will I sleep again?” Gabby gives Zedd a slight pout.

“You did not sleep for many days, you have a lot of catching up to do,” I inform her as I cross my arms.

“Will you tell me a story?” Gabby lights up at the idea. Zedd smiles. I frown.

“What kind of story?” I grimace.

“Anything!” She grins. I grumble to myself.

***

Zedd abandons me with Gabby. The servant waits patiently outside as I finish a quick drabble of a story about Kahlan and Richard. I could not find anything child worthy from my own life. I just embellished on their wedding and their meeting. She seemed to like it.

“What a great story, Aunt Cara!” Gabby smiles at me. Misty is curled up on the bed, also listening.

“Well, thank you. I think it is bed time now,” I stand from my chair. Gabby sits up and holds out her arms to hug me. Again? I sigh and give her a quick hug.

“Now sleep,” I tell her. She lies down as I leave and the servant enters. “If she needs anything tonight, come find me,” I command the servant.

“Yes, Mistress Cara,” the servant says quickly as I release her arm from my grasp. I saunter out, walking towards my own room. I know I will not get much sleep on this journey. Not sure how effective my agiels will be on hooded undead people. I grasp my agiels in comfort. The only comfort I truly know, pain.

***

Morning comes and bestows its light over the palace and the ground surrounding it. I find Kahlan and Richard securing the horses near the stables. I go to what I assume is my horse and start doing the same. They both seem a little tense. I can imagine why.

“You knew?” Richard’s heated gaze looks at me. I pause and look at Kahlan. She gives me a nod, letting me know it is alright to speak.

“Yes,” I meet his raptor like gaze.

“You think she should go?” He asks me. I know what he is doing. He is trying to get me on his side. Well, sorry, Lord Rahl.

“I think Kahlan is the Mother Confessor and makes her own decisions,” I reply- trying to remain neutral. Fantastic, I will have to deal with the quarreling couple during this trip.

“See?” Kahlan says to him, hands on her hip. Richard sighs loudly.

“You stay near me, Cara, or Zedd the entire time. Do you understand?” Richard commands her. He sounds very much like a Lord Rahl.

“Yes, my lord,” she teases and gives him a quick kiss. He visibly eases and just shakes his head in defeat. I smile to myself. I look up to check my reins when I see the servant with Gabby and Misty. My heart constricts a little. I have to tell her I am leaving. Well, it looks like she already knows by the sadness on her face.

“Aunt Cara, do you have to leave?” Gabby approaches me, tears stinging her eyes. I take note from Kahlan and bend down to her level.

“Yes, I do. We are going to stop the evil that consumed your town,” I tell her. She nods her understanding and hugs me.

“Please come back,” she cries on my leather.

“I will return,” I tell her and find myself giving her a hug. I stand back up. She gives Richard and Kahlan a hug as well. I have never met someone so into hugs.

Zedd appears with General Vize. I roll my eyes as I climb onto my horse. The servant, Gabby, and Misty move to let them through. Misty meets my eyes and gives me a nod of her head, telling me she will watch over my niece.

“The soldiers are ready and waiting at the entrance of the palace,” the general informs us. Richard thanks him as they climb atop their horses. We ride towards the entrance as Gabby waves goodbye at me. I find myself giving her a quick wave and fight back tears. When did I become so sensitive?

***

A few dozen soldiers accompany us as we leave Aydindril. Several townspeople wave at Kahlan and Richard. No one knows why we are leaving, aside from everyone on this journey. I find myself riding next to Zedd, who decided it was already time for a snack as we take to the forest. I seriously do not understand where all his food goes.

Silence accompanies us for the most part of our first two days. Some soliders chat, but my mind is on the forest. I always anticipate something popping out. The people I am closest to are near by and I would rather die then let anything happen to them.

We travel until dusk, only stopping to let the horses rest and to watch Richard fuss over Kahlan. I only think us three know, at least Zedd has not said anything.

We set up tents and bedrolls as our second night finally falls upon us. I am walking through our makeshift campsite when the general comes up next to me. Seriously? I went for almost two days without having to deal with him.

“Can I help you with something?” I ask irritated and stop mid step.

“I just wanted to check on you,” he gives me a weak smile.

“You wanted to check on me? You do know who and what I am?” I scoff at him.

“Well, yes, but that does not define you,” he replies- his blue eyes hold a smile.

“I am fine,” I respond and turn to continue on my walk. He puts his hand on my arm. I freeze. I whip around to face him. “Not a wise thing to do, general,” I growl softly. He quickly releases me.

“I just wanted to tell you I have first watch tonight,” he looks at me.

“So?” I cross my arms.

“If you, uh, cannot sleep or something,” he stumbles over his words. What was he implying? He wanted me to come visit him while he took his watch? And why was I so nervous around him? He made me want to hold my agiels in my hands to feel the pain pulsate throughout my body. I do not like him.

“Sure.” That is all I think to say before turning on my heel and stomping away. What was that about? And why the hell am I smiling?

***

I get to the campsite where Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd are. Zedd is eating, no news there. They are looking at a map.

“We should be there by tomorrow night,” Richard looks at us all as I sit down. I place our water skins on the ground, still thinking a bit about the general. Stop it. He is just a pesky general with nothing better to do.

“Then hopefully we can start figuring this out,” Kahlan adds.

“I guess Shota did not receive your cloud note,” I look at Zedd.

“Not necessarily. It depends on where she is. She may be in hiding from Darken Rahl,” he replies between mouthfuls of bread. A lovely sight.

“I do not look forward to her thoughts,” I add. Shota has always caused problems. My only hope was she may have some sort of insight on this. However, her insights were always clouded. No pun intended.

“I just want her to offer us something of value. I feel like we are going into this blinded,” Richard tells us.

“We are, but that has not stopped us before,” Zedd smiles. He was right. Very few things could stop me. Thank the spirits one of them was at the palace under the watchful eye of a confessed cat.

***

I sigh to myself. I cannot sleep. That stupid general cursed me. Kahlan was asleep on Richard’s lap, who had also fallen asleep. Zedd was snoring. I quietly stood up and went to take a walk. Some soldiers were still up, some laughing, some drinking, and some playing games. None of them noticed me, and if they did they averted my gaze. Good for them. I was in no mood to deal with any of that nonsense. I walked right outside our camp and found him looking around. He immediately noticed me and smiled. Damn him and that smile.

“Couldn’t sleep, huh?” He asked a little too smugly.

“Did you curse me or something?” I snap.

“No,” he laughs. “If I had any magic, do you think I would be letting these forgotten ruin the Midlands?”

“I would hope not,” I reply.

“When this is over,” he looks at me. “Your niece should meet my niece.” I stare at him. What was he talking about? “You know, so they can be friends.” He smiles again.

“I did not know you had a niece her age,” I reply, a little taken aback by him sharing that information.

“I do not think you even know my first name,” he laughs. I shift uncomfortably, because he is right. I do not know his first name. “Roland,” he tells me and hold out his hand.

“You want me to shake your hand, Roland?” I raise an eyebrow at him.

“Isn’t that what friends do?” He asks. I purse my lips and quickly shake his hand. “I promise I will not tell anyone we are friends,” he winks. I am about to respond when I hear footsteps.

“Is someone else on watch here?” I ask him, my hands on my agiels.

“I do not think so,” he looks around, sensing the alarm in my voice. We both scan the woods surrounding us. I cringe when I notice a hooded figure coming towards us....


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly grab my agiels as Roland releases his sword. I am not sure any of this is going to work. We begin backing up, not entirely sure our weapons will work on them. The hooded thing seems to hiss at us.

“Come with me,” it told us in a raspy quiet voice. It then held an arm out towards us; I swung my agiel at it. It cried in pain.

“Run!” Roland grabbed my arm and we ran back towards the camp. At least that thing could feel the agiel. That gave me a little comfort.

We flew threw the trees. The soldiers immediately bolted up when they saw the general and I running towards them.

“Get Zedd!” I scream at them. Perhaps he could use Wizard’s fire. I halt with the general and we turn to see the hooded creature several feet away. Roland takes a dagger from his belt and throws it at the creature. It stops, laughs, and takes it out of its shoulders and throws it back towards us. We both dive to the ground, the dagger lands a few inches next to me.

“Stay down!” I hear Zedd scream. A bright flood of Wizard’s fire flies past us onto the creature. It screams out as the fire engulfs it. After several seconds, it is just a charred body on the ground.

“Are you alright?” Roland looks at me while we stand. He brushes hair from my face to see my eyes. I quickly step back.

“Fine,” I respond shortly.

“Are you both alright?” Richard appears between Zedd and Kahlan, his sword at the ready.

“I think so,” Roland replies.

“That is one of them?” Kahlan looks at the charred cloak on the ground.

“Yes,” I respond.

“Were there any more?” Richard asks as we walk to the body. The soldiers stay back, frightened by what they saw no doubt. Zedd uses magic to push the hood back to view the face. The body is blackened from Zedd’s wizard fire but I can still recognize the face. I feel sick.

“Dear spirits,” I whisper as my mouth goes dry and my heart stops beating.

“Do you know her?” Richard asks me.

“Yes,” I barely breathe. “That is my sister.”

***

“Are you sure?” Kahlan puts her hand on my shoulder.

“Yes,” I close my eyes. I know that was not truly her, just her husk of a self. Her soul was gone. She was gone. I had not seen her in over a year but I still felt angry. My sister was gone, Gabby abandoned because of some senseless magic someone let into the world. I needed to agiel something. I will never understand how Richard can hold that sword when he is as angry as this. I am furious. Mad at myself for not reaching out to her, mad at whoever let the magic loose, and mad at how I have to raise her daughter and know nothing about it.

“Cara?” Kahlan’s voice echoed in my ears. My eyes were stuck on my undead sister, while everyone else’s eyes were stuck on me. My muscles were tight under my leather. I wanted to run. That is what I always did when emotions tried to get me. I did not like them. I did not want to deal with them.

“Fine,” I snap and shrug off Kahlan’s hand from my shoulder. I continue to stare as Zedd and Richard examine her.

“I cannot tell much,” Zedd stands with Richard. “I can feel the dark magic that engulfed her and took her soul.”

“We need to know how they can just touch someone and their soul is given up. Can they not fight it?” Richard asked no one in particular.

“I am not sure,” Zedd replies. “I cannot pick up anything else from the body.”

“You need to burn it,” I say coldly. Everyone looks at me. “I do not want her to be a baneling too,” I tell them and turn to walk away. I walk quickly towards our camp, I hear Kahlan call my name out behind me. I stop right outside our site and lean against a tree. I am fighting the tears. I will not cry. I am Mord’Sith. We do not cry.

“Cara,” Kahlan catches up to me. She stands in front of me. “Talk to me.”

“There is nothing to discuss,” I tell her quickly and stare at the dark forest ahead. I just wanted to get away from the sympathetic eyes.

“There isn’t?” Kahlan asks me, surprise in her voice. “You just saw what was once your sister. I know what that is like,” she says softly. Dennee. I killed her. Thanks for making me feel better, Kahlan. I sigh and met her eyes.

“She did not deserve that,” I finally manage to get out.

“No one like her does,” Kahlan retorts. I bit my bottom lip so I will not cry. Kahlan wraps her arms around me. That does me in. The tears run down my face and wet her pristine white dress. Stupid emotions.

***

We hug for a few minutes before I break free. I quickly wipe my face and compose myself. I am Mistress Cara, I am Mord’Sith. I can handle anything.

“Feel a little better?” Kahlan asks me.

“Yes, thank you,” I tuck my hair behind my ears and stand straight.

“You can always talk to me,” Kahlan remind me. I nod. “Once we learn more we can defeat these forgotten.” I nod again, words not being an ally at the moment. Kahlan threads her arm through mine as we find Zedd, Richard, and Roland outside the commander tent. All eyes turn to me.

“Cara, I’m so-” Roland is about to say he is sorry when I glare at him. He immediately stops. They all pick up on my mood.

“Any additional thoughts, Zedd?” Kahlan breaks the silence.

“Unfortunately no additional thoughts, just more questions. Why was she traveling alone?” He looks at us all. “From what little we know, they travel together. But none of them have come out after her.”

“Perhaps they saw what you did to her?” Roland offers. “None of the other incidents had any sort of wizards or individuals to help defeat the subtractive magic.”

“Valid point,” Richard crosses his arm in thought.

“I think I may have a better explanation,” a woman’s voice comes from behind us. Shota.

***

“Took you long enough,” I snap as my agiels find their way into my hands. Shota makes me uneasy.

“Trust me, you were one of the few people I wanted to contact,” Zedd tells her.

“But you did,” she smiles sweetly, too sweetly. “And here I am.”

“What can you tell us?” Richard cuts straight to the point.

“And why should I even help you Seeker?” Shota glares at him. “You usually do not head my warnings.”

“You forget, I can make you talk,” I hiss at her, rolling my agiels in my hands. Shota gives me a glare and I glare right back at her. If we did not need her, I may just torture her now and take out my anger.

“So feisty, Mord’Sith,” she smirks at me. I lift my agiels toward her and she backs away. “No need for that. I will tell you what I know. I want these creatures gone as much as you do.”

“Go on then,” Richard snaps and puts a protective arm around Kahlan’s waist.

“I take it you know their history at least and what they do,” she looks at Zedd, who nods.

“We want to know how to banish them, and why we only had one here tonight. Don’t they travel together?” Richard asks.

“So many questions, Seeker…” Shota says to him.

“It’s what I do,” Richard gives her a hard look.

“To banish them, you have to find the source,” Shota told him.

“The source?” Zedd questions her.

“Yes. The source that originally created them,” she replies.

“A wizard created them,” Kahlan chimes in.

“I know,” Shota looks at her. “Who says he is dead?”

***


	8. Chapter 8

“He is still alive?” Richard asks in shock.

“I do not think he has been alive all these years, but he is alive now. No one had seen these Forgotten until recently. Someone released them,” Shota tells us.

“Who would have released them?” I ask her.

“I am sure you all have plenty of enemies…” Shota shrugs.

“Darken Rahl?” Kahlan looks at Richard.

“Doubtful,” Shota replies. “He does not seem to have control of them if he does. Why would he kill his own soldiers?”

“His soldiers have died?” Kahlan asks her.

“Yes. Several of his campsites have been hit,” Shota tells us. “At least from what I have heard.”

“So, Darken Rahl did not release them. Who did?” I ask her.

“I am not sure. But I believe that would be your job to find out, wouldn’t it?” Shota looks at me.

“And why is it my job?” I glare at her.

“Because they want you,” Shota tells me.

“They want Cara?” Richard looks as baffled as me.

“You are the only Mord’Sith to ever have broken free from Darken Rahl’s hold on you. Something about that makes them want you,” she tells us.

“That does not make any sense, witch. I did it of my own free will,” I snap.

“Well, yes, but usually your free will is destroyed during Mord’Sith training,” she replies. That much is true. They torture any sense of your being right from you.

“Something about being her broken from Darken Rahl’s grasp is making them come after Cara?” Zedd furrows his brow and directs his attention towards Shota.

“Apparently,” Shota shrugs, indifferent.

“They must think you have some sort of magic,” Zedd thinks aloud.

“Mord’Sith do not have magic,” I remind him.

“True. But they think you do. Perhaps…” Zedd starts pacing. A pacing Zedd is never a good sign.

“Perhaps, what?” Richard asks a little impatiently.

“Perhaps they seek you out for freedom,” Zedd stares at me.

“Freedom?” I ask, confused.

“Yes. They want to know how you escaped someone’s hold over you,” Zedd looks at me.

“That makes sense,” Kahlan chimes in from the protective arms of Richard.

“But this wizard that was apparently raised from the dead somehow, still has some hold over them,” Zedd muses. “Strong enough to control them, but not strong enough to make them loose all their free will.”

“We need to get them to turn on this wizard and whoever raised him,” Richard says aloud.

“I am thinking so,” Zedd responds.

“Well, that should be easy,” I add sarcastically.

“Perhaps Caito can give us some clues on the whereabouts of this wizard and his friend,” Richard tells us.

“We can hope,” Zedd nods.

“Best of luck to you all,” Shota says and then turns to Zedd. “If you need me you know where to find me.” With those final words, she is gone.

***

I say good bye to my sister for the final time as Richard lights the fire, sending her soul to the creator. At least, whatever is left of her soul. I wonder how that works since apparently her soul is gone. Perhaps when we are without these Forgotten all the souls will find peace. One can hope, anyway.

Richard begs Kahlan to sleep after everything dies down a bit. I can still sense some of the soldiers are a bit on edge. As they should be. I do not scare easily, but seeing one of those hooded creators as a former family member makes my skin crawl a bit. I could not see her face until she was dead. But the curse of the Forgotten made her skin hollow and pale. Her eyes looked like she had been punched by a big burly man. Her hair was thin, although that could have been from the wizard’s fire. I shudder to think about what one of these Forgotten look like minus the charred remnants of Zedd’s fire.

***

The morning comes and we quickly pack our camp to move on. Richard says we should be at Caito by dusk. I am not sure what to expect, or if I really want to know what is there. Will we be ambushed by these forgotten? The thought of Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd in danger scares me. They just have to put themselves in danger and I have to go rescue them. Go figure. Maybe they just do not want me to get bored?

Roland has stayed clear of me since I snapped last night. Good. He needs to. The last thing I need is some man buzzing around with ridiculous questions and concerns over my feelings. Feelings are not something I should have. That is what makes me Mord’Sith: my ability to control my emotions and not let them affect me. You have to kill or be killed, no emotional involvement there.

“Hi,” Kahlan grabs my attention and rides next to me.

“Something wrong?” I ask.

“No, just wanted to see how you were doing,” she smiles at me.

“I am fine,” I tell her quickly. Really, Kahlan? Do I look like I need to be mothered?

“Just wanted to make sure. You went through a lot yesterday,” Kahlan reminds me. Because I forgot and all.

“I appreciate the sentiment, but my mind is focused on getting ride of these forgotten,” I tell her.

“I agree. They need to be destroyed,” she sighs. “It is just so hard to have hope when we know so little.”

“We have the Seeker, a Wizard of the First Order, the Mother Confessor, and a Mord’Sith,” I look at her. “I am sure we will find a solution.” Kahlan lets out a small laugh.

“You make us sound like the heroes of the Midlands.”

“We aren’t?” I raise an eyebrow.

“I suppose we have our moments,” she smirks.

“How are you feeling?” I ask her softly.

“Not too bad. A little nauseous this morning, but it passed.:”

“Good. Otherwise I was going to make you sit this one out,” I tell her.

“Don’t tell me you are taking Richard’s side!”

“No! I only will if you are sick,” I tell her firmly.

“Alright,” Kahlan nods. “If I feel sick, I promise to rest.”

“I think I might need that written in blood,” I tease her. She laughs as our caravan suddenly stops. I see Richard dismount, followed by Zedd and Roland. Everyone has gone quiet. I hop off, along with Kahlan and we walk to the front. I hear Kahlan gasp at the sight.

***

“Dear spirits,” Kahlan whispers. I stare at the damage. What was once the city of Cato is nothing but ash and remnants of a city. Some buildings still stand, some what. Everything is abandoned, minus the occasional crow that flies down to see if anything edible is buried within the ashes. A feel a light breeze on my face and I watch as it stirs the ashes.

“What happened here?” Zedd asks aloud. Roland steps forward.

“According to reports I have received, Darken Rahl’s soldiers set fire to the place to remove any remnants of the forgotten,” he tells us.

“How is that supposed to help us?” I spit at Roland. Did he bring us hear to stare at ash?

“A fires does not burn everything,” he responds.

“Looks pretty destroyed to me,” I snap back.

“We still need to look, this is better than nothing,” Richard looks at me. Is he admonishing me? Probably. If he was not Lord Rahl, I’d have a word.

“Let’s go take a look,” Zedd states and begins walking down the hill. Richard instructs several soldiers to stay atop the hill while we go down to inspect the city. What we are looking for is beyond me. All I see are ash and a horrifying end to a town.

***

The ash kicks up like dust as we walk. Kahlan almost trips over a bone of some sort-Richard catching her instantly. I crunch one into further dust under my boot. The crows look as us suspiciously as we walk around. Crows remind me of Darken Rahl. I keep one hand on one of my agiels. The last thing we need is him showing up unexpectedly.

Zedd stops in front of one of the larger buildings and stares at it curiously, and rubs his chin. He has the oddest quirks.

“What is it?” Richard asks as we all halt.

“I sense a lot of magic here,” he continues to stare at the dilapidated building. The building looks like it was a large house or public building at one time. The roof is half caved in, and the windows are no longer there- just empty space. He steps inside and we follow him. What was once a kitchen, fireplace, and two bedrooms greet us. Richard seems uneasy and releases his sword. I follow his lead, as does Kahlan and Roland. Something creaks and my hair stands on end. The noise came from one of the bedrooms. Richard slowly turns the knob, and gently pushes the door to the bedroom open with the tip of his sword.

Before any of us have time to react, a black hooded figure flies through the opening- grabbing Richard.


	9. Chapter 9

“Richard!” Kahlan screams as I lunge with both agiels in hand at the creature. It screams and drops Richard, as he gasps for breathe. Kahlan and Roland pull him from the creature as I continue to swing my agiels at it.

“Cara! Move!” Zedd yells. I jump away as the wizard’s fire goes over my head. The creature screams and stops moving when the fire dissolves. A crispy human remain is on the ground. We all turn to Richard who is sitting up, still grasping his sword. He is staring at the creature as Kahlan is touching his face.

“Richard, are you alright?” She brushes hair from his face.

“Yes,” his gaze breaks and he hugs Kahlan.

“It touched you,” she looks at him, almost in tears.

“I know,” he responds and seems to be collecting himself. This makes me nervous, I am not sure why. 

“Do you feel anything?” Zedd asks and bends down next to him.

“Not right now,” he looks at his grandfather. “But when it was touching me, all I felt was anger and despair.”

“That must be what happens. The victim become so overwhelmed with that, they give in and become like them,” Zedd squeezes Richard’s shoulder before getting back up. Roland helps Richard to his feet.

“How did it get trapped in there?” I ask as we head back outside the building.

“I am not sure. They are like animals. An enclosure may trap them,” Zedd thinks aloud as we continue walking. Doesn’t anyone else want to get the hell out of here? Everything looks the same- dilapidated buildings, ash, roaming crows, the occasional bone remnant, and the smell of death in the air.

“Perhaps if we can trap one of them we can talk to it?” Kahlan says aloud.

“How will we do that?” I ask. “Especially if there is more than one?”

“We will have to devise some sort of bait or coax it in something,” Zedd says as he steps over a fallen log.

“Sounds easy enough,” I roll my eyes.

“We need to form a plan,” Richard says as we continue walking around the desolated city. This time, however, everyone’s weapons are in their hands. I am not sure if besides my agiels and Zedd’s wizard fire anything will work. Perhaps the Sword of Truth? I really do not want to find out right now.

***

We walk aimlessly, finding nothing else. I can sense everyone is a bit disappointed. Not sure if I am or not? Coming face to face with another forgotten was enough excitement for me. The sun is beginning to set and we have not rested. I worry about Kahlan and the baby she is carrying. She needs to rest. I glance over at her and she gives me a smile as we make our way back up the hill.

The soldiers have set up camp for the evening as Zedd begins making a meal. That figures. Richard is speaking with the soldiers and Roland. I see Kahlan taking a seat by the fire. I sit next to her. She looks deep in thought.

“Something wrong?” I ask her.

“Just tired,” she gives me a weary smile. She is a terrible liar.

“Liar,” I call her out on it.

“Not bad for not being a confessor,” she smirks.

“Worried about Lord Rahl?”

“Yes,” she looks over at him. “That forgotten touched him. People just do not walk away from it. I am worried something is going to happen to him,” she absently rubs her stomach. I cringe thinking about anything happening to him.

“He is Lord Rahl. Lots of things should have killed him. Yet he breathes,” I remind her.

“You certainly have a way of finding the positive,” she smiles.

“Worry cannot be healthy for you and the child,” I say to her.

“I have to agree with you there,” she sighs. Richard walks back over to us. He sits next to Kahlan and wraps an arm around her. She leans into his embrace and closes her eyes. Fear sweeps through me thinking about anything happening to either of them.

“We have the beginning of a plan,” Zedd announces as he trots over with a meal in hand.

“Which is?” He asks and hands us all some bread and meat.

“They seem to moving west towards the People’s Palace,” he tells us.

“Towards Darken Rahl?” I look at him wide eyed.

“It appears that way,” he responds as Kahlan opens her eyes.

“Why?” She inquires.

“That would be the question,” he responds.

“I bet it has something to do with whatever wizard is controlling them,” Zedd tells us.

“We need to find what wizard it is,” Richard agrees.

“Let’s just walk up and ask them,” I scoff.

“If we trap one we might be able to,” Richard thinks aloud.

“Have we figured out how we are going to do that?” I raise an eyebrow.

“We’re still working that out,” Richard sighs in frustration. I feel he is keeping something from us. I want to ask what he is keeping from us, but I do not want to add any stress to Kahlan at the moment.

“Let’s eat and get some sleep,” Zedd chimes in. Richard nods and gives Kahlan a quick kiss on the forehead. I wish I could take them home and lock them in their room where they’d be safe. I will throw Gabby in there while I am at it.

***

I take first watch and am roaming the camp while Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd are sleeping. Well, Zedd is snoring not sure if Kahlan and Richard are able to sleep through that. I usually can only sleep when he is taking watch.

I hear footsteps come up behind me and see Roland. I roll my eyes.

“Hi,” he catches up with me.

“Yes?” I ask.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” he smiles that damn smile at me.

“Peachy,” I respond sarcastically.

“Ah,” he laughs. “I forget you do not like talking about feelings and such.”

“Well you certainly are observant,” I smirk.

“I have my moments,” he winks.

“Do you now?” I raise an eyebrow at him.

“So I have been told,” he tells me.

“I will let you know when I see one of those moments,” I respond.

“Thank you,” he laughs and then his face turns serious. “What do you think Lord Rahl will do about these forgotten?”

“Currently he seems to believe trapping one them and interviewing it will be successful,” I scowl. I honestly do know if one of these forgotten can be taken prisoner like Richard believes it can be.

“I do not either. They seem aggressive and only want to follow the wizard who is controlling them,” he says. “But what Shota said about them wanting you is strange.”

“Tell me about it,” I huff.

“But it makes sense, even though I don’t like it.”

“You don’t like it?” I raise an eyebrow. “I doubt any of us have a choice in liking it if it is true.”

“I don’t like seeing you in danger,” he responds softly. I stop and look at him. Is this man admitting feeling for me? Cara? Mord’Sith? I am trying to find words to respond when Richard’s screams echo through the camp. I immediately sprint towards him, Roland following behind me.

***

I race to where they are. Soldiers are surrounding where Kahlan, Richard, and Zedd were.

“Get back!” I scream and push through them, agiels in hand. I feel Roland behind me as I make my way to Richard. He is laying one the ground, eyes closed, and appears as if he is sweating. Kahlan is kneeling next to him, tears staining her face. I begin to panic. “What happened?” I demand.

“He started screaming and shaking,” Kahlan looks up at me. Zedd is whispering something and scanning Richard’s body. “I tried to calm him but he just kept thrashing and then he laid down and has not moved since,” she cries. Damn it! This is not supposed to be happening!

“What it is Zedd?” I snap. He takes his hands away and looks at us grimly.

“Dark magic is trying to take hold,” he responds.

“Well make it stop!” I practically shout.

“I cannot,” he meets my eyes.

“Why?” My anger is rising. He is a wizard of the first order, isn’t he?

“If I tried removing it, it would only make Richard worse. The magic is slow because the being only touched him for a brief moment,” he explains. “My magic would speed the process because it needs magic to work.”

“How do we cure him?” I growl.

“I don’t know,” Zedd says sadly. “For now, let’s keep him comfortable.”

“And then what?” Kahlan asks in a strained voice.

“I think I need a book,” he sighs.

“A book?” I huff.

“A book that discusses removing dark magic like this, magic that thrives on other magic,” he tells us.

“And where is this book?” I ask.

“With Darken Rahl,” he responds.

***

“Oh,” I laugh. “Let’s send him a nice flower bouquet and ask if we can borrow his book!” I throw my hands up.

“We knew we might have to join forces with him,” Zedd levels with me. “This may be our only way! He must want them gone as much as we do.”

“Or we could steal it,” Roland speaks up.

“Steal it?” I frown.

“Yes,” he tells me. “Many of my soldiers and I know that palace well. We could find a way in,” he looks at us and then straight at me. “I am sure you remember it well too.” That I do and all the other horrid memories there.

“That might work,” Zedd rubs his chin in thought. We stand there in silence, mulling this over while Kahlan runs her hands through Richard’s hair- trying to soothe him.

“We’ll discuss a plan,” Roland tells and begins to walk off. “We could use your help,” he says to me. I nod and holster my agiels. I being to walk when Richard’s eyes fly open, but it is not truly him looking back at us.

“Richard?” Kahlan says softly. He stares at her blankly and sits up. “Richard?” She repeats. He seems to be ignoring her, and seems almost sad. He just stares at the fire.

“He will not respond,” Zedd tells us. “The magic is making him a shell of himself.” I can almost hear Kahlan’s heart breaking as she has to watch her husband like this. Hell, my heart is breaking. This is the man that took me in as a friend, Mord’Sith, and accepted me for who I am as Cara- the woman.

“Let’s go,” I look at Roland. I need to go before I get emotional. I can see Zedd in my peripheral trying to soothe Kahlan. Should I be doing that? No. I need to assist Roland and the others in developing a plan to break into the People’s Palace and find some book on magic. Isn’t that something? A Mord’Sith wanting to steal a book on magic. However, I will do whatever it takes to get our Lord Rahl back. Even if it costs me my life.


	10. Chapter 10

This entry is hidden?” Roland asks me. “I do not remember this.”

“It was for the Mord’Sith only,” I respond and point to the map we drew in the dirt.

“Will we both be able to get in?” He questions me.

“We should. If you’re with a Mord’Sith, it should not raise any eyebrows. They’ll think you are in training or something,” I tell him. I traveled down that hallway enough with my pets.

“Will Zedd provide us disguises?” Roland asks.

“I am sure he will,” I respond. He has before, many a times, I see no reason for him not to this time.

“We are about a two days ride from the People’s Palace,” Roland looks at us all. “We can leave at sunrise.”

“What will we do with Lord Rahl?” I ask him. I am not sure myself. Should we live him and Kahlan here? I do not want anything happening to her or the baby she carries. If Richard were truly with us, he would agree. Then again, I do not want her far without the protection of a Mord’Sith.

“We cannot leave him unprotected in his current state,” Roland looks at me. “Perhaps they can travel with us until we are half a day’s walk from the palace. That way they are far enough to be out of immediate danger, yet close enough for us to get to them when we finally have the book.”

“Right,” I agree. I do not want them too close to me nor do I want them too close to Darken Rahl. Although I suspect he is as concerned over these forgotten as we are. He cannot try and defeat the Seeker if he does not have the proper army.

“Let’s all get some rest, tomorrow we begin,” Roland says to us all. The soldiers with us nod and go back to their campsites. I begin walking back to mine, not entirely wanting to go back.

“Cara,” Roland trots next to me.

“Yes?” I ask, still walking.

“How are you doing?” He asks.

“I want to get this book so we can get the true Lord Rahl back to his true self,” I respond.

“I understand that,” he stops walking and grabs my arm. “But how are you doing? You’ve suffered a lot these past few days.”

“I am Mord’Sith. I survive,” I narrow my eyes at him.

“I understand that,” he sighs. “But how is Cara doing?”

“Stop concerning yourself over me and start concerning yourself over this journey,” I snap and snag my arm from his grasp.

“I concern myself over what I care for,” he meets my gaze. Whoa. What am I supposed to say to that? I stiffen under his gaze, desperately searching myself for a response. “Please take care of yourself, Cara. Get some rest. You know where to find me if you need me,” he tells me and walks away. Why do I have the sudden urge to run after him?

***

I shove my urge away and make my way back to Zedd, Kahlan, and pseudo Richard. Richard is still staring at the fire, like it may start doing tricks. Kahlan looks exhausted and her face is tear stained. Zedd is looking at the stars, lost in thought.

“Any changes?” I ask and take a seat on one of the logs.

“No,” Kahlan shakes her head.

“You need to sleep,” I tell her.

“I can’t,” she looks at me, her eyes full of worry.

“You know you need to,” I respond. I am not sure if she told Zedd, so I do not want to bring up the reason why.

“I know,” she says softly.

“Try again now that I am back,” I point to her bedroll. “I will wake you if anything changes.”

“Promise?” She asks.

“Yes,” I point again at her bed roll.

“She is right,” Zedd chimes in. “Sleep, Kahlan.” Kahlan nods her head and scoots over to her bedroll. She looks at Richard, who has not moved a muscle since he sat up earlier. I can hear her sigh and lay down. I hope she sleeps.

“Will you be able to disguise the general and I so we can get to Darken Rahl’s library?” I look at Zedd.

“Of course,” he nods. “As?”

“I was thinking full Mord’Sith armor for me with longer darker hair. Perhaps Roland can pose as my pet,” I tell him.

“Yes,” he nods again. “No one should notice either of you, if you are careful enough. Try not to speak to too many people or cause any sort of scene.”

“I don’t cause scenes,” I huff.

“Of course not,” Zedd chuckles.

“I won’t when Lord Rahl is concerned,” I respond with more emotion than I intended.

“I know,” Zedd looks at me. Yes, he knows I would never do anything to jeopardize a mission involving Kahlan and Richard.

***

I do not sleep much that night and am anxious to get going. I want to get this book as soon as possible and get our Seeker back. Kahlan seems to have slept some, but I have to force her to eat something. Roland and another general come over to pack up our final cargo- Richard.

“What are they doing?” Kahlan asks as they bend down to pick up Richard. “No!” She screams. They freeze.

“Mother Confessor, we are going to put him in one of the wagons. Out of sight for any foe, and a place we can keep track of him,” Roland explains.

“No,” her voice breaks. “He will walk on his own. He is not dead,” she cries at them.

“Kahlan-” I try to interject, but Kahlan is on the ground, squatting next to Richard.

“Richard, we have to leave- please stand up,” she softly tells him. Zedd makes his way over- hearing Kahlan’s cries I assume.

“Kahlan, let the generals get him,” Zedd tells her.

“No!” She screams. “Stay away from him,” she glares at us. The general and Zedd back up. Kahlan has lost it, I believe. The stress has gotten to her. The stress or the fear, I am not sure.

“They will not harm him,” I step closer to her slowly.

“He just needs some encouragement,” she tells me. “Agiel him.”

“What?” I gasp. “Kahlan, I will not agiel him.”

“Nothing strong, just a slight jolt,” she tells me. What is wrong with Kahlan? She would never ask me to do this.

“You want me to inflict pain on him? Like Denna did?” I star at her wide eyed.

“Kahlan, we do not know what the magic of the agiel will do to him,” Zedd interjects and walks next to Kahlan.

“Don’t come closer, Zedd,” Kahlan locks eyes on him- her hand outstretched towards him. What in the hell is going on? She is ready to confess Zedd and wants me to agiel Richard!

“Kahlan, I will not agiel Richard!” I scream at her.

“As Lady Rahl that is an order, Cara!” She screams back at me.

“I do not know what is wrong with you, but I will not agiel Lord Rahl!” I tell her again. Before I can blink, her hand is on Zedd’s throat.

“Now,” she commands. I hear Zedd gasp. I should have had my agiel in hand and I could have avoided this, but I never thought I would have to agiel her.

“Yes, Lady Rahl,” I gulp. Kahlan watches me as I squat next to Richard. I have never trembled holding my agiel, but I am about to agiel the first person who ever accepted me. The first person that was my friend. I would jump and agiel her, but her confessor power is quicker than my agiel and Zedd would be no more.

“Forgive me, Lord Rahl,” I whisper and outstretch the agiel and touch his neck- releasing the agiel’s power. Richard screams and rolls on his side, clutching where I pressed the agiel.

“Richard! Get up, please!” Kahlan cries- releasing Zedd. Richard does not move. He continues to hold his neck. “Do it again!” She looks at me.

“No,” I tell her harshly. Zedd quickly whispers some words and Kahlan is trapped behind an invisible wall.

“Zedd! No!” Kahlan cries.

“Get Richard,” Zedd tells the generals. They quickly grab Richard and cart him off to the wagon. Zedd releases Kahlan’s invisible wall. She falls to her knees and cries.

“He is dying…” she sobs into her hands. I freeze, not sure what to do. Zedd slowly walks to her. She hugs him and cries into his robes. I see Zedd whisper something and Kahlan goes limp- asleep. Zedd scoops her up.

“For now,” he tells me and walks towards where Roland and the general went. I follow behind- my head still reeling from what just happened.


End file.
